Field
This disclosure relates generally to memories, and more specifically, to static random access memory (SRAM) with programmable resistive elements.
Related Art
A random access memory (RAM) is a type of memory that is often implemented as volatile memory. One type of RAM is static RAM (SRAM), which uses latching circuitry to store data. A traditional SRAM includes a plurality of bitcells, where each bitcell stores a bit of data. In a traditional SRAM, the bitcells statically store data, as opposed to a dynamic RAM (DRAM), where the data stored at each bitcell needs to be periodically refreshed. However, a traditional SRAM is still considered volatile memory because the data stored by the SRAM is lost when power to the SRAM is lost.
The present invention is illustrated by way of example and is not limited by the accompanying figures, in which like references indicate similar elements, unless otherwise noted. Elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale.